1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal unit of a traction motor, and to a power distribution module for a traction motor used in a terminal, which is a power supply portion of a traction motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A terminal unit of a traction motor is a module that supplies a traction motor with a voltage input from the outside. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10 includes a terminal mold 12, a mold cover 13, a plurality of bus bars 15, and spacers 17 for insulating the plurality of bus bars 15, which are fixed and insulated by silicon. As shown in FIG. 1, the mold cover 13 is coupled to a part that extends from the terminal mold 12.
Conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10 has a structure where the non-insulated bus bars 15 are press-fitted to the terminal mold 12 using the spacers 17. After being assembled to the terminal mold 12 to secure the distances between the bus bars 15, and insulation is maintained by filling the spaces where the spacers 17 are not present with silicon. The spacers 17 are divided into plural numbers, and each of the spacers 17 is formed in the form of a partition wall as shown in an enlarged view of FIG. 1.
In a process of press-fitting the spacers 17 that have the form of the partition wall in the conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10, a possibility of generating plating foreign substances on the bus bars 15 may increase, thereby increasing the likelihood of deterioration of the insulation and durability of the terminal unit.
In addition, burrs of the bus bars 15 generated during manufacturing and burrs generated during annular forming of the bus bars 15 may fall between the bus bars 15 in the press-fitting process of the spacers 17, thereby increasing the likelihood of deterioration of the insulation and durability of the terminal unit.
FIG. 2 is an example of a diagram illustrating a partial perspective view of the terminal mold 12 in the conventional terminal unit of a traction motor 10. FIG. 3 is a drawing illustrating a cross-sectional taken along line III-III′ of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the terminal unit of a traction motor 10 has a problem of deteriorating insulation and durability since empty spaces are present between the plural spacers 15 after press-fitting, as shown in portion “A” of FIG. 3.